The Hallowmight
by ceremonialheart
Summary: Garrosh has taken over Azeroth. The Horde and the Alliance do not exist anymore. Instead a new faction, the Hallowmight has formed in order to take back the land. Sylvanas is forced against her will to act in Garrosh's army, to raise the dead. When Jaina is found, Sylvanas forms a plan to destroy Garrosh and his army. AU. Sylvanas & Jaina fic.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been sitting in my brain for a long time now so I decided to right it. It will future an AU of the world and a romance between Jaina and Sylvanas, so if that isnt your thing, I am sorry. This story will be graphic with violence and have sexual content, don't worry I will warn you. I hope you enjoy reading my story, that I plan on writing for awhile. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Azeroth was burning. Cities across the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor were falling, falling right into the hands of Garrosh Hellscream. The Horde and Alliance did not exist anymore. Many of it's citizens emigrated to Outland, Northrend, or Pandaria, all races living together. They had formed a faction called the Hallowmight. It was only a matter of time before the warchief would catch up to them and dominate the whole world.<p>

The citizens that were unfortunate, unable to escape, were forced into slavery or death. The followers of the warchief bought the women as wives, the rest of the women were placed in brothels against their will. The children were placed in farming camps to work on the crops and fields, they would grow up and be forced into the same life as their parents. The men were forced into Hellscream's army, if they disobeyed they were tortured and killed, then brought back to life, by Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken, a task she had no choice to perform.

Her Val'kyr were overworked with raising dead after dead. Garrosh's army grew so large, it was hard to keep track of who was who. Sylvanas stood on the balcony looking down at the Hellscream's army. A feeling of disgusted rose in her throat. She could have stopped this madness but love won over, a feeling she told herself that would never be allowed during her time of reign. There was no time for love.

Sylvanas walked away sitting down on the bed, in a room that given to her by Garrosh for her services. This castle, this room was not her home. She missed Undercity, she missed being with her people. She distasted the living. The Dark Lady laid down on the bed, her hair fanning out, she wondered when was the last time she had been into battle. Garrosh had not allowed it, claiming her duties were in Stormwind, raising the dead and training them. Her armor laid in a wardrobe collecting dust. She thought back to when everything changed for the worst.

* * *

><p>It was an early winter night, the cold was reaching through the Undercity but the undead would not feel its draft. The Banshee Queen was retiring for the night in her private quarters, even though the Forsaken did not require sleep, it was mainly out of habit. She closed her eyes remembering the way the cold use to feel on cheeks in the winter as a child. She thought of the sun in the summer warming her skin as her and her sisters played in the forest. It was a happier, innocent time. So long ago, she painfully thought at the memory.<p>

There was a soft knock at her door. She groaned wishing for a moment of peace. Standing up from her bed, she grabbed her silk back robe, that hung off a chair, and wrapped the piece of clothing around her. She grabbed hold of the door handle, whipping it open.

"Who dares disturb me?" she snapped. There stood a young forsaken shaking at the sight of the angry queen. The royal guards that served and protected the Dark Lady stood on both sides of the door, snickered to themselves at the sight. "Well, what is it?"

"I am give you an urgent message from the warchief, my lady," the forsaken shook as he spoke, holding out a letter for her. Sylvanas ripped it from his hand and slammed the door.

"What the hell does he want?" she said out loud to herself. Opening the letter, she found a short note from Garrosh, telling her to make a portal to Orgrimmar, claiming it was demand not a request. Rolling her eyes, she disregard the letter onto the floor and summoned her champion, Nathanos Blightcaller. As she was getting dress behind a divider, there was another knock at the door. "Enter," she called out.

Nathanos came through the door smiling at his queen. She always noticed the little love sick puppy eyes he gave her and the light flirting, she ignored it. Poor Nathanos, if only he knew his gender was not what she desired. She walked away from the divider to see her champion.

"My lady," he bowed. "You summoned me?" She nodded for him to rise.

"It seems the warchief needs to see me," she said pointing to the letter that laid on the floor. The forsaken bent down to receive the item, quickly reading it. "He claims its urgent."

"I see, my lady," he said, scanning the letter again. "I doubt the orc has anything important to say." Sylvanas laughed. "I will get a mage to open a portal for us." Nathanos exited the room, leaving Sylvanas to continue getting ready. She found herself exhausted from politics. Within moments, Nathanos entered her quarters with an undead mage.

"My lady," the mage said, bowing before her queen.

"You may rise," Sylvanas spoke. All these years and still was not use to people bowing before her. As a little girl, she never dreamt of being a queen, instead she daydreamed about getting married with her sisters, living a normal life. "I require a portal to Orgrimmar."

The female mage nodded. She carefully opened a portal for the Banshee Queen and the Champion. Before Sylvanas stepped through, she turned to the mage. "I will call for you when I need to be returned."

Sylvanas walked through the portal, standing before her was the Gates of Orgrimmar. It was warmer on Kalimdor, with no sign of winter approaching. The city was dark expect for the lanterns that illuminated the path. It was quiet with no sign of life. The Dark Lady was not surprised given the hour.

"Eerie even for the undead," Nathanos joked. Sylvanas held in a laugh as the pair was greeted by an Orgrimmar guard.

"What business do you have?" the guard grunted. The Banshee Queen fount the urge to roll her eyes. Did this fool know who she was?

"Im here to see the warchief," Sylvanas said with a slight wickedness in her tone. The orc rolled his eyes and brought Sylvanas before Garrosh, Nathanos waited outside with the other Horde leader travel companions. The leaders were already there with dark circles underneath their eyes and worn out look. It was quite a sight.

"It about time you joined us, Sylvanas," Garrosh Hellscream snapped. She stared at him, not uttering a word, as she took her seat beside Vol'jin.

"Now that she's here…"Lor'themar Theron Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas said, sneering towards Sylvanas. The Dark Lady did not say a word, it was not worth dealing with idiots sometimes, so instead she rolled her eyes. "Why did you have me dragged out of bed in the middle of the night?"

"Why ya got someone ya need to return too?" Vol'jin joked. It was rumored that Jaina's latest object of desire was the leader of the blood elves. It made Sylvanas' stomach turn, at the thought of Lor'themar being a lover. The Banshee Queen had crossed paths with the Archmage once or twice and did not know much about her expect that she was extremely powerful. The women did have something in common though, a man-child named Arthas.

"Enough!" Garrosh yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table. No one flinched, it was an expected behavior of the warchief. "I have gathered you all here tonight for some good news. The Alliance will start to crumble tonight. Im ending them once and for all." The leader sat quietly, it was Sylvanas who broke the silence.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, warchief?" Sylvanas questioned with a fake smile. There had been threats made before about the Alliance but never did Garrosh sat them down and tell them.

"I have been placing spies within the city walls of Stormwind for months. I have sent rogues within the city disguised as humans. They are going to burn the city down and kill the king and his son." The leaders exchanged blank looks to one another. He has truly gone mad, Sylvanas thought.

"What are you planning on doing once the king and the prince is killed? The people will revolt. The races of the Alliance will fight you," Lor'themar questioned, testing the waters with the orc.

"With our Horde we will destroy them all. We will take each Alliance town and city, starting with the capital. You will stand with me and fight for the Horde!" Garrosh's tone became more threatening with each word. If we all disagree to this plan, he would not stand a change, his army would fail, Sylvanas thought to herself.

"I won't be fighting this fight," Trade Prince Gallywix shouted out in his crude voice. Sylvanas found the goblin obnoxious, who continuous tried to make passes at her. She frequently asked herself why he was apart of these meetings.

"You won't let your goblins fight?" Garrosh confirmed.

"You're damn right I won't."

"I hoped you would say that." Without saying another word, the warchief looked towards a guardsman and nodded his head. The leaders looked at one another in curiosity.

"What the hell are you going to do?" the goblin yelled. Before Garrosh could answer, blood curdling screams could be heard in the distance. It sent a shriver up Sylvanas' spine, reminding her of old memories. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!" the goblin shouted again. Garrosh sat their with a content look plastered on his face.

Nathanos and the other traveling companions rushed inside with panic faces, looking like they saw a ghost. Whatever was happening outside, was no good.

"Warchief," a young Tauren druid bowed before speaking. "There is something terrible happening outside! I think an enemy is here! They have blocked off Goblin Slums and…they are…" The Tauren lost her words as she saw Hellscream overly calm demeanor.

"Tell us girl. Tell us what you saw," Garrosh spoke with malice. The Tauren's eyes went wide, her white skin become paler at his words. She searched the room for help but no one gave it to her.

"They are killing the goblins," she said in a low tone, her eyes drifting to the floor. Gallywix's face went white, his expression was of a lost man. His people were being slaughtered.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gallywix said finally, after collecting his emotions. He quickly stepped onto the table, knife in hand and charged the mad warchief. The leaders did not have time to react to this act. It happened so quickly, just as quickly as Garrosh pulled out a knife, piercing through the goblin's stomach. The little green creature laid down on the table dead.

"My army is bigger than you think. Like in Stormwind, I have rogues in each of your cities, ready to kill and burn your precious cities down. Your fate will be the same as the goblin." The room was silent. No one dared to challenge him. Garrosh threw Gallywix's body off the table, tossing it to the floor. The blood remind there, laying in front of the warchief as a remind to the other leaders. "Get your best champions ready we attack at dawn."

Sylvanas did not want the same fate for her and her people. She had noticed Nathanos had positioned himself behind his queen, unable to read what her next step would be. He would die protecting her. The leaders all simply nodded, agreeing it was best for their people and most importantly themselves.

After the meeting, the Horde leaders hurried out of the capital. Sylvanas wondered what plans the leaders were going to take, would they truly go along with this plan?

Back in her private quarters, Nathanos argued the queen.

"My lady, we have to stop him," Sylvanas silenced him by rising her hand. There was nothing she could do now. "Prepare the champions, we leave in at dawn."

In the morning, a fleet of Horde ships were arriving to Stormwind. In the distance, Sylvanas could see the city was burning. It was a terr"bile sight to see. She wondered if her sister's statue would be destroyed, and shook off the thought of her long gone sister.

When Sylvanas was putting her army together, word spread fast of the blood elves. When the elves had no arrived, Garrosh sent a small army to Silvermoon to destroy the race. Upon arrival, they found the city empty with the warchief's spies heads hanging at the city's entrance. The Banshee Queen wondered how the regent lord did it. With the Blood elves out of the picture, she wondered how the Horde would win this fight.

Last night people living within the Horde capital tried to escape from Garrosh's rule but only to be killed in the process. The warchief did not burn the bodies, he put them on display for warning. Bodies were being stacked in the now destroyed Goblin Slums and Sylvanas feared something might be asked of her.

The Dark Lady had barely spoke a word on the ship, her people knew what to do. She saw them preparing to fight, preparing to die for her. The ships were approaching Stormwind Harbor and the smoke was thicker. No guards attacked the Horde ships. They all must be dead, Sylvanas observed.

"Forsaken!" Sylvanas called upon her people. They gathered in front of their queen, bowing before her. "Prepare yourselves for battle! Fight until dead comes upon you! You will not die in vain! You died protecting your queen!" The Banshee Queen shouted. She did not dare say for the Horde, her loyalties were long gone.

"VICTORY FOR SYLVANAS!" the solders shouted. When the boat ported at the dock, the undead got ready for battle.

"Nathanos, get my horse," she order. He bowed. Sylvanas watched her people preparing to go into a suicide mission. The other Alliance forces would be here soon. She looked over to the ship next to her, seeing Vol'jin with his trolls. The troll looked over with a worried expression then nodded. They were both thinking the same thought, this was suicide. Sylvanas could not imagine what the Alliance would do to her, if the Horde failed.

The Horde army assembled themselves onto the docks, awaiting orders from their leaders. Garrosh had finally arrived mounted on his wolf. Sylvanas sneered at his existence. The rest of the leaders gathered in front of their army, the warchief in the middle.

"Did ya hear about dos blood elves?" Vol'jin hissed to Sylvanas. She nodded in response. "I wonder how Lor'themar did it. I would have if I didn't have may people still in da capital. What didn't ya Dark Lady?" Sylvanas glared at him, opening her mouth to speak but was cut off by Garrosh.

"People of the Horde!" the orc warchief shouted. "After today, the Alliance will slowly crumble to our feet! We will rule over Azeroth!" The crowd cheered. Sylvanas did everything in power not shake her head. "We will have a victory! The army was shouting wildly, pumped up and ready to attack. They were ready to fight, ready to die. "FOR THE HORDE!" The army dispatched to the burning city for combat running into battle.

The leaders followed behind their people. Sylvanas was about to follow her forsaken, when she felt a large hard grab her arm. It was Garrosh. She quickly released herself from his hold.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"You are staying with me." She eyed him with confusion. Before she could challenge him, he told her it was an order. The orc and the undead elf followed behind the army, fighting anyone who came in their way.

The battle was long and bloody. Alliance forces, the worgen, dwarfs, and gnomes, came for assistance but were easily slaughtered. By nightfall, the city had fallen into Horde control. Its citizens had easily given up. The army collected the rest of the Alliance forces and its Stormwind citizens, chaining them together.

Sylvanas followed Garrosh into Stormwind Keep as an order. She watched as he perched himself onto the throne, she looked with disgust. A group of soldiers was dragging the lifeless bodies of King Varian and his son, Prince Anduin. Sylvanas glazed on the young boy, who looked peaceful. She grew with envy.

"Warchief, what should we do with the bodies?" a solider asked. Garrosh touched his chin thinking, Sylvanas was surprised he could.

"Hang the king's body at the entrance. Let his people see their fallen leader."

"And the boy?"

"Put him with the others." The soldiers left dragging the bodies along. Garrosh brought his attention to The Banshee Queen. "The Horde was victorious today, Dark Lady. This is the first part of destroying the Alliance. We will take each city and town by force, we will claim all of Azeroth. We will conquer it all and I will rule," There it was, Sylvanas thought. You would rule, I am a player in your game. She would not be surpassed if the Horde leaders suffered the same fate as King Varian. "Have your people rest. We are to take everything between here and Ironforge tomorrow. You are dismiss."

Sylvanas clenched her fists. This would end here. She stood in her place, eyeing Garrosh.

"Are you deaf, girl?"

"I am not apart of your Horde anymore." The Banshee Queen turned to leave, preparing to gather her army and head back Undercity to protect their city. She would not let Garrosh have her home.

Ignoring her protest, Garrosh looked at her with amusement and asked a question, "Sylvanas, remember what you showed me back in Silverpine Forest?" Sylvanas stopped walking. She remembered, she has show him her Val'kyr and their abilities to raise an army from the dead. "My guards have gathered the dead of the Alliance in the courtyard. I want you to rise them as an undead. I want them to serve in my army. If you serve me, I will give you all off the Eastern Kingdoms,"

"I WILL NOT SERVE YOU!" Sylvanas red eyes grew with rage. The queen had enough, she turned around and continued towards the exit. She had to get her people out quickly.

"But I have something you want."

"I want nothing from you, bastard," she spoke, still facing the exit. She heard a malice laugh behind her.

"GUARDS!" Garrosh shouted. When Sylvanas heard chains dragging onto the floor and a soft female cry, her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned around, coming face to face with someone from her past.

"Alleria," Sylvanas whispered. Her oldest sister was chained at the neck, her wrists bound in front of her, her naked skin was pale and dirty, her hairs had lost its golden shine. Her sister looked destroyed. How many years has it been?

The former elf ranger looked upon the female creature in front of her. Alleria guessed she was part elf from her ears. Her skin was grayish blue, her hair was dirty blonde, she was oddly beautiful. The woman looked familiar to her. The elf did not ask who she was, she learned after all these years not to speak.

"Silly elf doesn't recognize her own sister," Garrosh laughed. Alleria's eyes grew wide. Sylvanas had not spoken, from shock. Her sister was supposed to be dead. The queen feared her sister would be disgusted by her. Alleria let out a small cry at the sight of her sister.

"Sylvanas?" her voiced creaked from years of being mute. "What are you?" Her voice was low, that the queen barely heard the question.

"ENOUGH!" Garrosh slapped the elf across the face. Sylvanas aimed her bow at the warchief. The orc reached for the girl placing the knife underneath her neck. "I will kill her before that arrow leaves that bow." The Dark Lady lowed her bow. "I will release your sister to you…when you are done rising my army."

Sylvanas pinched her nose, a familiar feeling was creeping up inside her. A feeling she promised herself she would not allow as Banshee Queen. Her stomach turned at the next words she spoke.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent," Garrosh said with a malice smile.

* * *

><p>Alleria is alive?! Yes, I decided to bring her back, mainly because I wanted to see how she would react with Sylvanas. You will see that possibly in the next chapter. Also Im not too happy about the new faction's name. I could not think of anything and went to a random site to look and Hallowmight came up. If I come up with anything better, I will change it.<p>

Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. I have been in and out of the hospital for the past month. I am on some serious medicine so my writing might have mistakes. I apologize in advance.

**Trigger Warning: Rape Scene (after the second break)**

* * *

><p>In the beginning there were rumors among Hellscream's army of how the blood elves escaped in the middle of the night. A trace of the race could not be found in the Eastern Kingdoms or Kalimdor. Many believed the elves found a new world to live on, some talked seeing the elves in trees at night surviving off the land, and few claimed the race was dressed in disguised walking among them. The truth was the slight swell in Jaina's stomach.<p>

Lor'themar had returned from the meeting with Garrosh and the other Horde leaders feeling troubled with the outcome. Before he approached his advisors, he rushed to his lover's side, who was sleeping soundly in his private quarters.

"Jaina, wake up, my love," he said pushing a single strand of hair out of her face. The mage blinked her eyes to adjust to the candle light and sat up, in a dreaming state. She stared at her lover's face, noticing the worry lines and paler than usual skin.

"What's wrong?" Jaina asked, grabbing his hand into hers.

"We have to runaway," Lor'themar spoke suddenly. "We have to leave now." His tone was demanding, causing Jaina to be confused. Something terrible has happened, she thought.

"Lor, what happened?"

"Garrosh is planning to attack Stormwind tonight and he isn't ending there. He wants to take control of all the Alliance cities and rule Azeroth and the Outlands. But I fear he will not stop with the Alliance," Lor'thermar explained with an expressionless face. "I fear for the future for our unborn." He touched Jaina's slightly growing stomach. The pair had found out three months ago the mage was carrying his heir.

"You cannot leave your people behind!" Jaina stated.

"Where would my people go? We cannot become wanderers in the forests like some kind of night elf! Besides his army would slaughter us all." Lor'themar pulled away from her, rubbing his hands through his long blonde hair, sensing a headache approaching.

"What about the other Horde leaders?"

"Garrosh killed Gallywix then slaughtered all the goblins. Vol'jin has no choice but to fight since many of his kind live within the cities walls. The troll will not want the same fate for his people. I think the same goes for the Taurens and the Forsakens." There was a pregnant pause in the air as the human and the blood elf listened to the night, thinking of a better future for their child.

"Dalaran," Jaina spoke in a hush tone. "We will go to Dalaran."

"The high elves would not welcome us back," Lor'themar said. "The high elves and blood elves would be at each other's throats."

"I be absent due to my condition but I am still the ruler," Vereesa Windrunner was temporarily taking over as ruler until Jaina was able to travel, due to constant sickness and portals were out of the question. "Its the only option we have, Lor," Jaina said as she rubbed his arm, trying to calm the leader down. After a long thought, the elf spoke.

"Pack our things, bring only what is important. I will talk to the advisors to prepare the ships since portal traveling is not an option. Garrosh has spies lurking about. I will get my best rogues to track them down."

The blood elves woke in the middle of the night to soldiers banging on their doors, alerting the race to pack only what was important and head to the old docks. Garrosh's spies were found and killed, their heads hanged in the entrance of the city, a sign for the warchief.

The blood elves sailed to Dalaran leaving their homeland behind. The race found Northrend cold and unwelcoming. The High Elves, especially Vereesa, did not want the presence of Blood Elves in their city again. The elven races had tension with one another, causing fights within the city streets. Eventually a peace treaty was signed between the elves creating an alliance and ending their bloodshed.

Three months ago the Alliance fell to the hands of Garrosh, ceasing to exist. Jaina was six months pregnant and ruling over Dalaran, a place that grew to become the biggest city in Azeroth, as it became a safe haven for all the moral races as former Horde and Alliance races lived together.

Word had came to the city that Garrosh captured his final city to be added into his collection. With the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor dominated by Hellscream, Northrend was next on his list.

The leaders of both alliance and horde alike gathered around preparing the armies for Hellscream's arrival, an odd sight to see. The group was disagreeing over old grudges, rather than planning an attack.

"Enough!" Jaina yelled, slamming her fists down on the table. Pregnancy had made her impatient. The group of leaders shut their mouths, looking at the Dalaran ruler. "My orc spies have spies alerted me that Hellscream has taken over the last city. His next plan of attack is Northrend. Garrosh's army is unstoppable. He is raising our brothers and sisters as the undead with the help of Sylvanas," Jaina said, speaking the Banshee Queen's name with distaste. She looked towards Vereesa, who did not react to her lost sister's name.

"Lady Proudmoore, the Dark Lady hated the warchief more than any of us. I saw her at Stormwind, she was ready to leave after the fight. She is a prisoner," Vol'jin explained.

"It's true," the orc spy, Lokka spoke out. "She never fights, only builds the army of the undead. He is blackmailing her. For what, I do not know." Vereesa remained quiet as eyes casted themselves on the ranger but she remained emotionless.

"The races must be brought together to bring down Hellscream, to protect our people and its city," Jaina explained.

"Our races hardly got along when forced to work together and now you want us to fight together, become allies?" Genn Greymane, leader of the Worgen laughed. His people had suffered at the Battle of Stormwind, most of his race had dwindled to a few thousand.

"Not allies, a faction," Jaina said. The table of leaders broke into a laughing frenzy. At least they are agreeing on something, the mage thought.

"Enough!" Lor'themar yelled, causing the laughing to stop immediately. "The only way to beat Hellscream is to band together as one!"

"What would we call ourselves?" Vereesa finally spoke.

"The Hallowbright."

* * *

><p>Sylvanas stood afar, watching the newly undead train for combat. The group consisted of elves both former night and blood, as well as some trolls. She watched as the class trainers yelled as the orc class trainers yelled and slapped her new formed race around, it made her sick. She supposed these undeads were not her subjects but pawns in Garrosh's army. These undeads were not given a choice of freedom, they could either fight in Hellscream's army or be buried alive, those who could remember chose the second option.<p>

"Lady Sylvanas?" a young male voice called from behind her. The Dark Lady turned to see Anduin Wrynn, ex-prince of Stormwind, bowing before her. Garrosh had the young prince brought back as an undead to be a servant to the Banshee Queen. The prince had spent the first month afraid of himself, afraid of what he would become. It was Sylvanas who helped the transition from human to undead. The pair had grown close, the undead elf becoming a mother figure for the boy.

"Yes?" the blonde boy walked closer, hissing in her long ears.

"Alleria has called for you." The queen's red eyes went wide. The last time she saw her sister was at the feet of Garrosh at the Battle of Stormwind, now called Hellscream. Her oldest sister refused to see Sylvanas until now.

"Anduin, are you sure?" The prince nodded. "Nathanos!" The former Banshee Queen Champion, now in charged of the undead recruits, was spared his life after a disagreement with the warchief.

Nathanos walked over, bowing before his queen. "Yes, my lady?"

"Take my place," the undead nodded without question.

Sylvanas and Anduin walked towards Hellscream Keep, walking in sync. The city streets were busy with orcs and undead races. Ex-alliance females followed closely to their masters with defeat in their eyes. The young prince gave a sad look.

"How could the warchief do that?" Anduin asked, as they walked passed a female human slapped by her orc master.

"Hush, little one. You do not want the spies to cut out your tongue," The Dark Lady warned. Cutting out of the tongue was a common punishment for talking against the warchief.

Sylvanas found the act of selling the alliance and horde females to the Hellscream orcs as sex slaves to be gruesome and shocking. A brothel had been placed within the city center, which was popular among the army. She would hear Garrosh's minions talk about the whores, leaving her with sickening feeling.

Anduin and Sylvanas remained quiet the rest of their short journey to Hellscream Keep. The undead elf looked at the boy, wondering how he felt seeing his kingdom turned into a gambling, whore den. She thought back to when she lost her precious Undercity and the anger she felt.

The pair had reached the keep, hoping they would not find Garrosh sitting on his throne with the usual pair of Draenai chained on either side of them. The Dark Lady had been forced more than once to witness the will of the alien race taken away from the warchief. Sylvanas would never allow Anduin to be present, usually sending him back to the slave quarters.

"Sylvanas!" a familiar orc voice rang through the hall. She closed her eyes at the drunk voice. The bastard was sitting in a room off the main hallway. The Dark Lady instructed Anduin to head to the quarters since she feared the worst. The young boy nodded without a word.

The Banshee Queen found Garrosh in a room that appeared to be a library at some point. The books were bare and the room was turned into a private sitting area. The warchief laid in the middle of the room on expensive pillows, surrounded by food and wine. Next to him were his usual pair of Draenei chained around their necks. He held their chains in one hand, as he slipped from a goblet. The orc appeared fatter, perhaps due to the unlimited food he had at his call. Sylvanas noticed a black eye appeared on his face.

"You called me, warchief?" Sylvanas bowed in disgust.

"I have a task for you, bitch," Garrosh said slurring his words. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at him. By the look of the goblet in his hands, the warchief was drunk on wine. "Guards! Bring me the Draenei whore!"

A third Draenei appeared in the room, wearing a similar collar to the other slaves. She was young, barely old enough to fight, and shook at the sight at the orc. Garrosh tossed the other two Draenei to his guards, ordering for them to be lock his room for later. One Draenei whispered to the new slave in an unknown language to others in the room, an act that went unnoticed by the warchief.

"Stupid girl! Don't you know you should kneel before a queen!" Garrosh ordered, tossing his goblet at her, wine dripped down her white robe, leaving little to the imagination. The young girl kneed before Sylvanas with tears in her eyes. The queen was shocked by Garrosh's actions. "Now what is your name?"

"Avaret," she said in a soft whipser, laced with tears.

"Should I tell the queen why you gave me this black eye, Avaret?" Garrosh said pulling at her chains. "Hm?" He pulled harder, creating a choking sound in her throat. "This little whore refuses to behavior."

"And what would you like for me to do about it?" Sylvanas questioned, regretting her words immediately. The warchief's face went dark with thought.

"Since I have yet to see the new undead succeed, I am punishing you too." The Dark Lady's mouth dropped. The new undead were not succeeding because only a few would stand and fight.

"Warchief, the new undead need time. They are of many different backgrounds and not easily willing to fight for your cause," Sylvanas explained, hoping to get out of whatever he had planned.

"Either fuck the bitch or Alleria will be joining me in my private quarters!" Garrosh yelled. Avaret gasped below Sylvanas, who was still kneeling on the floor, with tears pouring from her bright blue eyes. The Dark Lady found herself in a state of shock.

"Garrosh, please the girl is not my type," The Banshee Queen joked, hoping this would change his mind. She would not perform this awful task in front of him.

"Do you think your sister is tight? She has not been touched in years," The warchief blurted out. Bile rose in Sylvanas' throat. She wished she had her weapons to slice his throat. Her weapons remained in Garrosh's hands, due to the fact she did not need to fight anymore.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Sylvanas screamed.

"Fuck the draenei or Ill make you watch." He had lost his mind to power and wealth. There was no one to stop him and Sylvanas felt sick all over again.

"Strip," The Dark Lady said turning to Avaret, who began to undo her cloak and removing her gloves, leaving it on the floor. She wished her sister was dead. She wished she could kill Garrosh and rise hell in the city. She wished to be back in Undercity, ruling her Forsaken.

"Please my lady," Avaret shook at Sylvanas words. When the draenei did not get a response, she carefully slid off her cloth robe, barring nothing underneath. The warchief watched with interested as he leaned back in his chair, grabbing another drink of wine.

Sylvanas motioned for the girl to lay on her back, exposing herself to the orc.

"Please do not do this," the girl hissed into the undead elf's ears.

"I'm truly sorry," The Dark Lady lowed her eyes, not wanting to the face of a broken woman. "I will make it fast."

The undead elf lowed herself to the draenei's mouth, hoping to make this experience somewhat pleasure, despite the presence of the orc behind her. She does not dare place her mouth on the exposed sex, she would not allow herself to taste the crying girl beneath her.

Sylvanas fingertips grazed the swollen clit, hoping this would end now, that Garrosh would fall asleep or she was needed back at the training grounds. But the orc was awake and Nathonas was not coming.

Without hesitation, the undead elf plunged inside the draenei. The girl cried out but the queen promised the girl she would make this fast.

Her middle finger pumped hand inside, the other was used to play with her clit. The draenei moaned with tears and yelps. The orc was enjoying the show behind him as he pulled out his member. It doesnt take long for Avaret to come. Sylvanas felt the girl's body stiffen then tremble upon her release.

She released her fingers away from the girl and grabs her cloak and gloves, reaching for the door. Garrosh does not seem to care that she left, for he has requested Avaret to care of his own release. Sylvanas runs through the halls to her private quarters, revealing nothing to the passing people. She holds her hands out if they are diseased.

When she reaches her room, she slams the door, rushing to the bathing room to scrub her hands of the vile act. After she is done scrubbing her hands raw, she lowers herself to the floor. Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, allows herself to cry.

* * *

><p>Sorry this wasnt as long as the last chapter. Next chapter we will see a meeting between Sylvanas and Alleria. Thank you for reading my story :)<p> 


End file.
